Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel for winding fishing. In particular, the present invention relates to a dual-bearing fishing reel.
Background Art
Normally, when a fish is hooked and is being reeled in with a fishing reel, the fishing line is wound onto a spool by winding a handle, and the fishing reel is configured so that the spool will not rotate in a line delivering direction (a line casting direction) so that the line will not be delivered in the opposite (i.e., non-reeling) direction.
The conventional Dual-bearing reels can include a drag device to prevent the occurrence of problems, such as the line being broken due to excessive tension applied to the line when the fish is pulling on the fishing line.
The conventional Dual-bearing reels can also include a one-way clutch for preventing the rotation of the spool in the line delivering direction to actuate the drag device. For example, in the case of a star drag-type dual-bearing reel in which a drag device is disposed around the drive shaft, a roller-type one-way clutch and/or a pawl-type one-way clutch is mounted on the drive shaft to which the handle is mounted. Additionally, in a lever drag-type dual-bearing reel, in which the drag device is disposed around the spool shaft, the pawl-type one-way clutch is disposed on the spool shaft, the drive shaft, or a drag disc (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,773).
The above mentioned conventional pawl-type one-way clutch comprises a ratchet wheel that rotates in conjunction with the drive shaft, and a pawl member for preventing the rotation of the ratchet Wheel in the line delivering direction. The pawl member pivots from a disengaged position that is disengaged with the ratchet wheel and an engagement position that the pawl member engages the ratchet teeth. The conventional one-way clutch comprises a biasing member for pivot control that pivots the pawl member to the engagement position side with friction during line delivering and that pivots the pawl member to the disengaged position side with friction during line winding. Accordingly, the one-way clutch does not produce a sound during line winding. The biasing member for pivot control is formed by a thin, metallic, plate-like member that is bent into a C-shape and that is fitted and fixed to a ratchet pawl. The pair of distal ends of the biasing member is elastically in contact with the side surfaces of the ratchet wheel in order to sandwich the ratchet wheel.